


Deadly Sin

by Lost_childe (tamy_blue)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bottom!Angel, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top!Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/Lost_childe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has always been Spike's obsession. Now Spike is Angel's new addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:"The characters are not mine, belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the W. B, UPN and FOX, or whoever has now their rights, and I'm only using them for this story. Which it belongs to me, and that no pursuing any BUSINESS purpose."
> 
>  
> 
> Author babbling: Please be nice, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine!  
> Also this is supposed to happen maybe in the 5th season of Angel The Series, or even post NFA in an AU universe!
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   

 

Angel pants in your mouth and you drink his moans as you wrap your fingers in his very short hair, pulling him toward you. You are so close to each other that you don’t know where his skin ends and yours begins. God, how many times did you dreamed something like this. How many times were you found exhausted, defeated, staring at the ceiling with your sperm on your hands and his name on your lips while you imagined that it was his body the one you were sinking into. He bites your lips now demanding all your attention, pinning you with his dark eyes rimmed with hot bronze. You tremble under his look, your blood humming in your veins like it was electricity. You let out an excited moan, like every time he looks at you like that; like he was devouring you from the distance, urgently fucking you without lifting a finger. But you put a stop to it, don´t let him manipulate you this time. You’re not a sacrifice, but the pagan god receiving the offering tonight. Angel is squirming in your arms while you finally help him to undress. The buttons of his shirt bounce off the ground and you give a wicked smile. You hated that stupid shirt. You push him against the table and he obeys, languid legs wrapping around your waist, parted lips, swollen by the caress of your kisses. Shared saliva on his lips makes his mouth shine like a sweet and juicy fruit. He arches his back and thrusts his hips against your erect cock impatiently, and you spank his left buttock loudly in punishment, eliciting a dark and wanton groan. Unable to wait any longer, you barely prepare him with your own saliva and then push against his ass, ignoring his cry of protest, perversely savoring his pain. You're sure his fingers on your hips are going to leave a mark, something you embrace happily as it will prove that this is truly happening now, that this is not another of your feverish dreams. Finally sinking inside him completely you decide to show mercy and you stop for a moment and let him adjust, kissing his lips gently. The tip of your tongue licks the delicious curve of his neck; your human teeth play with his sensitive nipples, leaving a trail of saliva on his skin. Angel writhes under the hot wet caresses of your mouth. Slowly at first, you start to slide out of him, thrusting back hard, opening his flesh for you, collapsing his nervous system, driving him mad with the rhythmic movement of your hips against his prostate. Between gasps of pleasure he ask you for more, to give it to him faster, harder, demanding you to not stop, please oh William don’t stop. And you give him what he asks, at the same time he surrenders completely to the assault of your cock. And he is yours, totally yours, like you never thought it would be possible. You can feel it in the way he shivers when you make his world explode again, you can hear it in his broken voice, taste it in his blood when with the first spasms of your orgasms you fiercely bite his neck. It was him. From the beginning, he was everything you dreamed to own. And from the beginning, he has been the motor of your world; his voice has always been able to make you weak on your knees. The elixir that awakens your passions; that was him. There has never been anyone that made you feel like he always has. You searched for a hundred years and here you are today lost in the forest of his body. Because for you there was never another path, another answer to your prayers. And now at last, you are his. Now at last, you are the sole owner of his body, the puppeteer who pulls the strings of his heart. The only one who is able to ignite his senses and get him begging to be fucked on the desk in his office in the middle of an important business meeting. You are the only owner of his lust, his passion, his dark addiction. His favourited deadly sin.


End file.
